Thebes (second)
Thebes |next = Thebes (third) Thebes }} Thebes, alternatively called The Serpent, is a mission found in . Briefing Goals * Produce 48 slabs of marble in one year Summary In this mission, you are continuing to develop your fledgling civilization, as well as summon your first hero to deal with the Hydra threat. When you start the mission, it will be just as you left it previously. The main goal is to summon the hero Hercules, who is the only hero capable of defeating the Hydra protecting the marble quarry, which you need to meet the mission goal. Hercules' hall has some modest requirements before he can be summoned: * Hercules Hall has excellent culture access * Win any Pan-Hellenic game * Excellent city wide Gymnasium access * 1500 people in the city * 32 amphorae of wine The culture access goal is simple: just make sure that the hall has been placed in a housing block that can be passed by all types of culture. You should already have provided access to a Podium (for philosopher access) and a Gymnasium (for Athlete access) in both of your housing blocks for "some access". Therefore, all you need to do is provide one block access to actors from a Drama School, which provide their coverage from a Theatre. You also need to build a Stadium: you can only build one of these and it can be placed anywhere you want, as the Gymnasium will double as a spawner for contestants, satisfying the excellent culture access. Winning a Pan-Hellenic game is a fairly simplistic goal. Just make sure you have enough philosophers and athletes in your city in order to win: you can see your chance to win a Pan-Hellenic game in the Culture menu tab. The higher the chance, the more likely you will win. Providing excellent access to Gymnasiums is also very easy: just have a Gymnasium in every housing block you have to automatically meet this goal. You also do not need to do anything to meet the requirement for 32 amphorae of wine: there are two gifts of 16 wine provided from Calydon which will satisfy this requirement. If, for some reason, you don't meet both gifts in time, you will probably have to curry favor with a city that sells it. The population requirement means you will probably need to evolve your housing somewhat to provide enough space. This usually requires that at least one block of housing be evolved into Townhouses, the highest level of common housing available. Or you could have built a fairly large size housing rectangle and evolve it up to Tenement level. Once you have met the requirements, summon Hercules to the city. He will arrive and go straight to his hall, then go cross-country to kill the Hydra. Once Hydra has been slain, clear out some of the trees in the small entry passageway and build six Masonry Shops, a Storehouse to accept only Marble and a Maintenance Office. You will also need to draw a road through the only passageway available for another storehouse accepting marble. You should also use this opportunity to sell as much marble as you can to Calydon, as this will make you more money than selling Fleece. Once a year has passed and you've produced the required marble, the mission is complete! 02